The Spontanaity Defficiency
by FirstLaugh-LastTears
Summary: When Raj yells at Howard and runs out of their apartment, Howard sees the real issue through all the anger and decides to prove him wrong. Slash! RajXHoward One-Shot


**A/N: So…here is a new story. I have two people to thank for the inspiration. One I won't mention and the other, as always, is TalaDentro. She provided the pairing and Beta'd cuz she is AWESOME. :D**

**Beta: TalaDentro….yes, I know I just said that.**

"I just don't see what the problem is." Howard said, walking out of the tiny kitchen. "I can't see why you're mad at me." I just rolled my eyes thinking, _Of course you don't._

"Do you really need me to say it? I don't want to go all Sheldon on your tiny white ass, but it doesn't take a PHD to understand why I'm angry."

"Tiny white ass?" He asked, turning around to try and look.

"Really?" I shouted, "That's all you took from what I said?"

"Just tell me!"

"Fine! You are _almost _as romantic as a rock. And just as spontaneous. What does a guy have to do to get a little lovin' in this country?"

"Well, sorry for not having enough energy to be sweet to you every damn day! Not only do I have to work every day, but I have to do a lot of stuff for my mother too!"

"Oh! And your mother!"

"What about my mother?"

"You only ever talk about three things, Howard. Sex, comic books, and your mother!"

"Oh. Well, I apologize for just trying to show my appreciation for the woman who raised me!"

"I love my mother too. But you don't see me worshipping her like a sacred cow!"

"Did you just call my mother a cow?" He asked, looking sincerely hurt.

"Where the hell did you get that from? I never said that! Stop twisting my words around!" He just rolled his eyes and turned away. "I can see you don't to talk about this." He turned back.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So we're going to stop?"

"Oh yeah. Especially since it will be difficult to argue without me here." I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I didn't exactly know where I was going, but I honestly didn't care.

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

I sat in the bar at The Cheesecake Factory, drinking glass after glass of whatever Penny was putting in front of me. I looked at the newest concoction she was testing on me. It was an odd shade of blue and had a big strawberry on the edge of the glass.

"Penny…wha' is this?" I asked, staring at it from every angle I could.

"It's my new creation. I'm thinking of calling it the breeze. Taste it." I lifted the glass to my lips and took a sip that quickly turned into a huge gulp. I set it back down, all of the drink gone.

"I like i'." I said. "Wha's next?"

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"No-hing. Why?"

"You've had eight different highly alcoholic drinks in the past hour and a half and you keep asking me if you will ever be happy."

"It's just that-"

"Raj!" I turned to look and saw Bernadette leading Howard over to the bar, him thanking her profusely. When they reached the bar, he thanked her again and sat next to me.

"Wha' are you doin' here?" I asked.

"Bernadette called and said you were letting Penny drain bottles of rum into your mouth. I was worried."

"Worried. Ha!" I turned back to Penny. "Hit me again, bartender."

"I think you've had enough, Hun." She replied.

"Raj, I figured out why you're mad at me."

"Really? When? Was it when I said it to your face?" I said, trying to glare at him.

"It's because I don't want to tell anyone, isn't it? Don't say anything, I know I'm right. You wouldn't really be getting mad about spontaneity and my mother. So I thought about it, and you're right. We should tell them if we are serious about all of this."

"Howard! Raj!" We turned to see Leonard and Sheldon walking up to us, waving.

"Right on time." Howard said.

"Wait. Why are they-"Suddenly, I felt Howard's lips cutting me off in the middle of my slurred question. At first all I could think about was why he was doing this, then I started to feel his cheeks burn red and forgot about my questions. This was more important. When he pulled away, I pulled him back into a hug.

"You owe me five bucks." Leonard said. We parted to see him handing his hand out to Sheldon with a smile on his face.

"Oh, shucks. Here you go." He replied, pulling out his wallet.

"What the hell?" Howard said, gesturing to their little exchange.

"What? Oh, this. I bet Sheldon you two were together and he refused to believe me."

"And I bet Leonard the same thing." Penny chimed in from behind the bar. "Five bucks."

"You all knew?" I asked, gaping.

"I didn't." Sheldon said.

"Really? Because apparently it was really obvious." Howard said. There was a pause before Sheldon's answer came.

"Bazinga. Of course I knew. I just never thought you would ever come out with it."

While everyone was laughing about the situation, I turned to Howard with a smile on my face.

"By the way, Howard, I really _was_ mad about what I said I was." My smile only widened as the shocked and scared expression crossed his face. "But, you are making progress."

**A/N: Comment please!**


End file.
